Helping Hand
by Ynine
Summary: A 16 year old ex-delinquent who vowed to himself that he will be selfless and be helpful at all times because of the promise he told her little sister before she was dying but now he falls in love and tries to help other but still bounded by his love for the girl who doesn't love her back but then one day the accident 5 years ago will be repeated and he will need to confront it.


Chapter 1: Helping is my goal.

"Sorry for being late!" said a student with jet black hair and black eyes, and dripping with sweat, that student is me Seijuro Enma . 16 years old, a student in Meinomori High school. "uhmm.. who are you exactly?" the old teacher asked me, he's wearing round glasses, white long sleeve polo with suspenders, and wearing black pants. He's already hunched because of age, and he's holding the attendance sheet for this class, "Se—Seijuro En-Enma." I said with difficulty of breathing. "Seijuro-kun?" he muttering while checking the attendance sheet, "I'm afraid you're not in this class." He said, "What?! I'm should be here in class 2D!" I defended, "Uhmm… Class 2D is in the next room." Said the standing female student, "This is 2C." she continued, "Uhmm.." I muttered looking at the class name plate above the door of the room, "2C" it said, "I'm sorry!" I bowed and slammed the door behind me.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said but with a second tone, a girly tone. I look beside me, and there's a girl beside me, with caramel brown hair, brown eyes with black eye-glasses. "Huh? You two, Care to explain why you're late?" said a droopy eyed teacher, wearing a lab coat over his black shirt, his face looks like he hasn't slept yet. "You with the black hair, explain." He pointed at me, "Well I helped an old woman with her bags, I searched for a toy of a kid who lost it at the riverside and beat up some delinquents who are littering at the park, requested by a parent, that's why I'm late." I reported, "Oh? So you're the famous student, Seijuro Enma. The one who helps out everyone." He said, I hope I'm not blushing because I feel my ears burning, "Uhmm.. yeah that's me.." I said scratching the back of my head looking away from everyone, "Oh teach, he's also the famous delinq—" before Yusuke finish his sentence I threw the black board eraser on his head, "Shut up, idiot!" I yelled at him, "Idiot?! You're the idiot!" Yusuke said back, Yamazaki Yusuke, he's an annoying person, he has everyone's profile memorized, from their pasts and their sizes, especially girls. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. "Ok stop that you two, and how about you miss?" our teacher ordered and pointed to the girl next to me, I completely forgotten about her, she didn't spoke until now, "Aizawa Aiku, I was late because it was so nice to sleep." She said with a sleepy look, "I was up all night playing, I slept about 4 am and woke up 8 am." She said with a wanna be cute way. "Gaming weirdo." I muttered, "What did you say?!" apparently she heard what I say and started flailing me. "Nothing!" I said dizzily, "Ok stop it you two. I want next time that you two are on time, especially you, Aizawa-san." Said our teacher, "Take your sits." He ordered, I went to the back part of the class, I pulled the chair beside the window and felt another hand on the chair, "Uhmm.. this is my chair!" I yelled at Aizawa's face, "Huh?! Your chair?! Is your name written on this chair?! I don't think so!" she yelled back, we glared at each other when Yusuke spoke, "Ahh… sweet love, hey Enma! Are you gonna raise the transfer student flag?!" he laughed, "Shut it!" I yelled at him, "Ok stop this commotion! Enma-kun take the sit beside that chair, for Heaven's sake, it's the first day of the semester." He said sighing, I complied but this not over yet.

Lunch break, I strolled down to the cafeteria to get some food. The cafeteria was outside the main school building, so you need to walk from the school building, to the open field and to the cafeteria. I passed the open field and saw that the sport clubs are already doing their routines, some waved at me because some knew me or I helped them the past year. I passed the storage house and heard some voices.

"Oi kid! If you want not be beaten up, give us your allowance 'cause I spent my allowance already at the pachinko parlor!" some guy yelling at someone, "I should warn you, if you don't give us, we'll beat you senseless." Another laughed, "Pl-please th—this is my al—allowance for the month.. please let me go.." a younger voice pleaded. "huh?! Give us your money or else –"

"Or else what? You'll beat up a freshman? Some seniors turn out to be. You two disgust me." I said walking from the corner of the storeroom. "Huh? Who the fuck are you?!" the one with a Mohawk said, "Hey, if we beat these two, we have double money." The one with a cow lick offered, "Oh yeah! Let's start with this idiot who butted in." Mohawk smiled and they both charged at me, they both tried to punch me, left, right and straight, I just dodge their punches and when they both tried a straight job, I squatted and punched them both in their stomachs, I punched them with force that they should be unconscious for a while. "Kid, you alright?" I said approaching the freshman, "uhmm.. yeah, th—thanks" he said trying to get up, that really scared him, "Don't worry, they won't bother you anymore, if they do just look for me, what's your name anyway?" I asked him, "Sakamoto Itsuki, 1st year. Thanks again, what's your name so that if they come back I could ask around?" He said, rearranging his glasses, "oh? Seijuro Enma, but kid I just helped you out because you needed it, if you come to me again with the same problem, that means you want me to help but you need to learn when to fight your _own_ battles because if you keep on being weak and looking for me, they will keep on coming for you." I said, "Remember, it's your choice if you want to be weak or strong." I said walking away, "Thank you! And I will fight for my own battle like you." He shouted to me, "Don't be like me, be like yourself, and in that process help others too." I said walking to the cafeteria but again I was cut off from the cafeteria, I saw the student council secretary, "Mitsuru? Want some help?" I asked her, Enoshima Mitsuru, a petite beauty, she's small but she's already a 3rd year, she has red flowing hair tied in twin tails with red ribbons. She was carrying 5 boxes, stacked together, "I'm ok…" then the box stacks collapsed, hitting her on the head, she collapsed too, she collapsed too and about to cry, she's always was a crybaby, "D—don't cry! I'll help you out." I said picking up the 5 boxes, "Y—you sure are strong, Seijuro-kun." She whimpered rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Nanasaki sure can be mean, think, she ordered you to carry this." I said walking showing her the stack of boxes, "Well she's the Student council president, so I need to follow her." She said pouting, "Well just call me if you need more help with this job, okay?" I said smiling at her and she nodded with a smile.

After 3 trips to the student council office and the stockroom, and the two guys who tried to bully the freshman is still knocked out, "Uhhmm.. did you do this?" Mitsuru asked pointing at the two out-cold seniors, "Well, they were bothering this freshman so I helped." I explained, "Well if that's the case, ok then." And with that, that errand is done.

I went to the cafeteria and found out that it's close already, "CLOSED?! THE HECK!" I shouted, "I'm freaking hungry!" I yelled some more, "Hey stop yelling at the door, it's creepy." Aiku's voice came from behind, I turned to her and she's holding an egg omelet yakisoba bread, it's a bread with yakisoba and egg omelet at the top, it's pretty famous in our school, and it's my favorite snack here. "How did you get that? Everyone would go nuts for that." I explained it to her, "well lucky I guess, the clerk gave it to me because she found out that I was a transfer student but I don't like it, want to have it?" she said handing me the bread, "Why are you giving it to me? Why not bring it at home?" I asked with hesitation, then the most embarrassing thing happened, my stomach growled like an angry lion, "Well judging by that growl, you're pretty hungry, and by the way, who are you?" she asked getting serious, "What do you mean? I'm Seijuro Enma, a student here at Meinomori High School." I said.

"No, because the way you—never mind, here's your food." She cut off herself, threw me the bread and walked off. "Weirdo." I muttered and a shoe smashed into my face, "Don't call me weirdo, creep!" she roared at me.

"Don't throw your shoe at me!" I shouted back, "Well you called me weirdo!"

"Because you're acting weird!"

"Tsk. I don't have time for this." Aiku said and walked away.  
"You forgot your shoe!" I threw the shoe to her and it hit her head. After being hit, she just stood there, "Oh gods, I'm dead…" I muttered but she didn't turned around, rather she dropped to the floor, "What the what?!" I ran to her, I put my palm on her forehead, "Gods, that's some fever! I'll get you to the nurse's office." I picked her up and I ran to the infirmary.

At the infirmary, the infirmary is the typical well infirmary, you can imagine that can you? Ok back to the main part. "Ms. Yamano, is she ok?" I asked, Ms. Yamano Yukari, is the school nurse, and she's a total hot stuff, I mean that, she's the dream of male students and teachers, she has chocolate brown hair, caramel brown eyes and a body to die for, "Well she got a little fever but she'll be fine, I gave her some medicine to bring her temperature down." She said with a calm voice. "Thank goodness, I'll check on her after class, and I'll inform the teacher too. Thanks." I said running off to my class.

After the last period, I checked on her. I knocked at the infirmary, "Come in." it was Aiku's voice, I opened the door, "Oh? Are you okay to get up?" I said, "Yeah, Ms. Yamano went to the principal's office, and th—thanks.." the last part was more of a mumble than a word, "what was that last part?"

"I said 'Thanks'!" she yelled, "Well no need to yell. Okay wanna go home?" I offered, she nodded. We picked up her stuff at our classroom and headed out.

While we're walking down the street, we were about to pass a playground, and we saw this kid running after his ball, "My ball…" he yelled chasing the soccer ball, "Oh my! That kid is about to run over by that car." Aiku pointed at a red car driving fast and the kid is at the middle of the street. Without thinking I ran to the kid and jumped and grabbed him by his head, I close him to my chest to protect him, I rolled us to safety the car stopped passing us, the driver rolled down his window, and peeked outside, "Are you kids alright?" he was middle-aged with red eyes probably he was crying, "I'm very sorry for nearly killing you both." He said with sadness and a voice full of worry, "We're fine sir" I said standing up, "but next time you shouldn't drive with too much emotion, whatever happened you must accept it and let it flow, no harm going forward but be careful." I said to him, "Th—thanks onii-chan!" the kid hugged me, he doesn't have bruises, thank goodness. "Welcome, just be more careful okay?" the kid nodded, "Thanks also kid, you save both our lives." He said getting off his car, "If it hadn't for you, we could have both died." He said wiping some tears from his eyes, "Well no need to thank me, I'm just a kid who's happy to help." I smiled at him, I put down the kid, and his mother came to, "Kisuke! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the mother said examining her son for any bruises, "He's fine, but look out for him when he's playing." I said to the mother, "Aiku, we should head out, I need to cook for my mom, she'll be home." I said to Aiku, her face was in shock, "What the heck happened to you? You look weird." I teased.

"N—Nothing! Let's go!" she said stormed out of the scene. "Hey wait up!"I yelled to her.

I finally gotten to catch up with her, "What was that for?" I asked, I feel something trickling on my forehead, "Huh?" I touch the trickling liquid, "Blood?" I said looking at my blood, "Huh? Hey you've got a wound, here let me." Aiku said taking a step to me, "Don't move so much." She ordered and I obliged, she wiped the blood with her handkerchief and put a bandage on my wound, "I think you got that when you mindlessly. You know you're going to get killed when do stupid things like that." She scolded, "I'm not gonna die that easily, I promised someone that I will help anyone who needs me and that's what I'm gonna do." I said puffing out my chest, She laughed, "I wonder who that is, well just be careful." She smiled, a smile that is so familiar, it's feels so nostalgic. I hope I'm not blushing but my ears are burning, "Of—ofcourse I—I wi—will! Se—see ya!" I ran as fast as I can. _What's wrong with me?! Why am I like this?!_ I keep on running and running until I reached my home. _Why am I like this since this morning? Why—_ then I stopped thinking when I saw the picture of my little sister in my room. "So that's why…" I chuckled. _So that's it huh? Okay._

Chapter 2: I Helped and Doing Part time.

It was a day off, a month has passed since school started. I was lying flat on my back when my phone rang. "Hey, who's this?" I asked, "Hey underling! I have a job for you, oh wait, I want you to help me! Go to Akihabara and go to Café la Crepe! Don't be late or else! Okay bye!" then the caller hanged up. "Uhhh… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAAT?! HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET MY NUMBER?! AND UNDERLING?! I NEVER WAS HER UNDERLING!" I shouted at my phone, "En! Why are you shouting?! Is something wrong?!" Mom shouted downstairs, "No nothing! Damn you, Nanasaki." I muttered.

After an hour, I'm in front of the Café la Crepe. I sighed, "I'll help anyone but not her, I know this will bite me later." I muttered under my breath. "Hey Enma!" a voice came from my left, "Yusuke?! Aiku? Kaoru? What are you three doing here?" I asked them then the door opened so hard that the wind knocked me out, "What was that for?!" I yelled getting up, "Hey you four made it! Mitsuru! Get our guests a sit!" Nanasaki Sakura, she's a 3rd year high school student, one year older than me, she has long flowing scarlet red hair, with red ruby eyes, and she's the student council president. "Uhmm… Yes ma'am!" Mitsuru appeared next to her, and she's wearing a maid's outfit, "Suru-chi! You're so cu—" Yusuke was punched by Nanasaki, "Hands off,pervert! Mitsuru get this two in their uniform." Nanasaki ordered, "Uniform?!" the three girl said in unison. I got up and tried to walk away, "Okay this is getting weird so I'll just- Hey Let go!" I said trying to get away from Nanasaki's grip on my collar, "I said you're helping us remember?!" she growled, she can be so scary. "NOOOOOO!" I pleaded but I was snagged by a she devil.

After an hour or so, I was dressed in a maid's uniform, "You look cute on that." Nanasaki commented, "The hell if I look cute! What the hell am I wearing?!" I roared in anger, "A maid's outfit, can't you tell?" Nanasaki sighed.

"The hell I know it's maid's outfit! The question is WHY am I wearing it?!"

"Well, we only need one cook, and Yusuke's a better cook than you and you lost on rock-paper-scissors sooo… that's why." She smiled, "You're enjoying this are you?"

"Yeah" she smiled again, "Okay let's work hard today!" she turned to everyone, Aiku got out of the dressing room wearing a maid's outfit, "You look weird on that, you know?" I commented and the next thing I knew I was upside down, "Don't call me weird especially if you're crossdressing!" she roared, "Well this she-devil forced me on this!" I got up and pointed at Nanasaki, "What did you call me?! You crossdressing freak! I'll kill you! You're just my underling!" she erupted, "Underling my ass! You never beaten me!" I roared back, "Huh?! Wanna fight right now?!"

"Yeah, let's do it?!"

Yusuke picked out from the kitchen, "You know that there's a customer already right?" he informed pointing at 3 scared customers, and like a match, the anger on Nanasaki's eyes were extinguished. "Welcome to Café la Crepe, Masters." She smiled at them, and we followed.

The whole day passed quick, we worked and work our asses off, especially me 'cause I was the favorite maid, weird huh?

The working time was finally over, "Finally I can rid of this thing and I don't want to wear it again!" I said throwing the uniform at the nearest table, "Good work, Black." Nanasaki said, she's leaning on the door frame, "Right back at you, Red Queen." I said looking at her as I pulled down my shirt. "Hey congrats, on becoming the favorite maid of the day!" she slapped on the back which hurt, "Ouch! Don't tell anyone in school I did this okay?"

"Okay!" she smiled but I know she will eventually. She walked to the others.

After changing, I see them huddled at a table watching something, "What are you wa-" I froze and saw myself on the television, serving customers, smiling at them, talking to them, and worse of all, wearing a maid's outfit! They finally noticed me behind them, "Oh? En! We didn't noticed you, it's just a surveillance footage of this day nothing special!" Yusuke explained in a nervous tone, "It… it's all Nanasaki senpai's fault!" he pointed at Nanasaki. "Nice move, Yusuke. Yeah well I did order you right?" she said calmly, "Delete that right now!" I ordered them, "No can do." Nanasaki replied, "Why not?!"

"Because this will be a hit on our customers, they will want you and we can sell photos and this will become a hit! Right Kaoru?" she said then looked at Kaoru, Kirishima Kaoru, the daughter of the head of the Kirishima group, her family is loaded, she's the student council treasurer, and she's always after for a good profit. She has eye-glasses too, but hers look like she's an old strict teacher, she always wear her hair in a ponytail, but I saw her look a while a ago, her hair is loosened and she didn't wear eye glasses, and she looked beautiful but now she looks like someone who will stab you. "Yes it will." She said sternly. "I don't care if it sells!" I roared and in the corner of my eye, I saw Aiku talking to Kaoru-senpai, "how much for a picture?" she asked.

"1,000 yen." And Kaoru senpai replied. _1,000 yen?! that's too much!_ I thought.

"Ok here!" Aiku paid, "What?! Why did buy that?!" I yelled at her, "Nothing! Just- Why do you care?!"

"Why do I care?! That's my picture you weirdo!" I roared, "Ok Enma, calm down!" Nanasaki came between me and Aiku, "Calm down?! You're the one who did this! Okay… Fight me, at the rooftop." I declared. She just smiled at me.

On top of the Café la Crepe was me and Nanasaki, the view was amazing, the lights of Akihabara was beautiful, and city was alive and buzzing with excitement but I couldn't careless with them, I just want to put Nanasaki on her place. "Guys please stop this!" Mitsuru stormed outside, "Don't bother Suru-chi, they won't be bothered, that's who they are." Yusuke appeared beside her, "Who they are? Who exactly are _they_?" Aiku appeared next to them, " _They_ were, no are the most feared delinquents all over Japan." Kaoru senpai appeared last. "You just transferred here so you have no idea. Their nicknames are, 'Kuro Yaksha' and 'Red Queen' or sometime 'Red Empress'. They were both strong, every delinquent across Japan tried but failed to overthrow both of them, Enma is a solo delinquent. He likes to be alone, and that's why he's the main target always but for Nanasaki-senpai, she's in a gang, Kaoru-senpai was one of them too, their gang was called 'Red Spades'. They both conquered Japan but one evening, their paths crossed and they fought but no winner." Yusuke finished.

"That big mouth of yours sure is annoying but you nailed everything. Don't you agree?" I said, and Nanasaki agreed, "Let's do this" I charged to her and she did as well. We fought with all our strength but then a crash downstairs stopped our fist from colliding any further, the others ran downstairs. When we finished catching our breaths we followed.

Downstairs, we found the others tied up, I see on Aiku's forehead, there was blood dripping from it, and her glasses are broken as well, My fists are already white from anger, _Whoever did this will die!_ I thought, I turned and there were two guys with bonnets on their heads, the lights were off so I can't see them the clearly, from my back I heard a thud, I turned and saw Nanasaki unconscious and her head is bleeding. "Oh this one's beautiful, can I play with her?" the third bugler, "Sure after we knock this kid and steal all their money, we all can play with her." The first, I guess his the leader, "Knock me? Play with her? Think again assholes." I said with anger in my voice but still composed.

"Huh? You feel cocky kid?! Here's what I do to cocky kids!" He charged at me with a metal bat, he swung it in a huge arc, but I sidestepped and dodged it, I readied my feet and kick his face when the bat has clunked on the floor. The kick was so powerful he was smashed to the door, and it broke the door, making him lying there on his back, nose bleeding and some missing teeth. "I'm gonna warn you two, I want you to untie my friends or else." I said still composed, "O—or e—else wh—what?! I'll kill you ki—" before the 2nd thug finish his threat, my fist is on his face, and I smashed his skull on the concrete wall, the impact has cracked the wall, and he slide to the floor, mouth and nose bleeding and missing teeth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Mon-mo-mo—" the 3rd one stuttered, "Do you think of me as a monster? Don't be too harsh with me, I'm just a kid who wants to help, and now I'm going to help you three to the hospital." I charged to the 3rd one but to my surprise, he wet himself. "How embarrassing, okay I won't hurt you if you free my friends." My voice was no longer angry but replaced by pity, and so he did, after that I asked him to call the police on these two and I let himself go, "but if a find out you steal again, there will be worse for you." I threatened, and I gave him something for his kids.

When the police arrived, everyone were conscious, and I told the police what happened except the last one. When I'm done talking the police said, "Thanks Enma, you helped out us again." Mr. Oda was the police chief, he knew me because I help them out a lot. He's a tall guy, with buzzed cut hair, with good built, he is a good guy but don't make him mad or else, I found what will happen and I regretted it. I told Yusuke and the others everything, even the one I let go. "That's so like you." Yusuke said to me, "Well he was just dragged to that situation because those two took advantage of his situation, his daughter was sick and needed medicine." I explained, "And you go deciding that a portion of our earnings will be given to them?" Nanasaki woke up, and holding her bandaged head, "Well yeah."

"That's ok, but how about explaining the damages you did to our café, huh?! The door and the wall?!" she roared with anger, "Huh? Well I got carried away and… hey where are you going?" Nanasaki went to the changing area, and went out again holding the maid's outfit I wore that day, "I know how you will pay for the damages." She laughed menacingly, "Uhmm… Hey I only did that for the café!" I tried to argue but she set her eyes on me, "This is for the café too, so work your ass of here until you pay the damages!"

For weeks, I keep on working at the café as a maid until I pay my debt. "En-chan! An omelet rice with the special spell for table 17!" Nanasaki yelled over the cashier, "Yes coming!" I said with a high pitched voice. This is so not what I want every weekend!

Chapter 3: I regretted that I even bothered to help

It was mid-November, I'm wearing my Winter uniform to school, a thick cloth for a uniform, with my woolen scarf, I walk to school, "Oh gods! It's so cold!" I complained. My phone rang in my pocket, "Hmm?" I picked up my phone and saw the subject of the text, "I need your help." I mouthed, "by Aiku." I muttered.

After running to the rooftop of our school, I saw Aiku by the railings, she has her back turned from the door. "Why did you call for me-" I was struck by the scene I saw. The sight of Aiku's face was like a sword pierced through me, _Why?_

"I'm glad you came." She said wiping tears from her eyes, "Sorry you see me like th—"

"Who- who.."

"Huh?"

"Who dared to make you cry, Kari!?" I was taken aback by the name I spoke. "I mean, Aiku.."

She ran to me and hugged me tight, her face is buried on my uniform but seeing her shoulders jerk like that, I could tell she's crying, "Why are you.."

"Is it that bad to see me crying? Does it need to have a reason to cry?" she said still buried on my uniform. "If you're crazy maybe but for you to cry, I cannot deny something that I know you won't do for no reason." I said pushing her from me, and I regretted that sight even more, her eyes are puffy from crying and her eyes are red, the most painful is that tears are still flowing from her eyes, "Why?" I muttered, "Why are you crying, I want to help you!" I roared with mixed emotions.

"What if I told you, there is nothing you could do to help me?" she said finding her eyesight to her feet.

"Nothing?" I laughed, "That never stopped me from helping others, for Christ's sake, I wore a maid's outfit to help Nanasaki, and you're saying I can't do anything? Don't make me laugh." I said looking at her eyes. "I know you'd say that.. I trust you to help me." She smiled, and that smile was like a punch to me.

After the whole day of classes, I was so distracted that I almost didn't do any of the jobs I was ordered to do. That sight was so distracting that I couldn't help to be distracted. "Oi En! What the heck are you spacing out for? We need to do this!" Nanasaki yelled to me, "Oh sorry…" I said picking up the piles of plastic out of the storage room. "What are we going to do with this anyway?" I asked putting down the plastic bags down, "We need to get ready for Meinomori School Festival, remember? I think that tiny brain of yours is in its last legs." She sighed, "Did you just insulted me, huh?!" I threatened, "What if I did, huh?!" she threatened back.

"Stop it you two, we have work to do." Mitsuru said after giving each other death stares we went back to work.

"Nanasaki, may I ask, do you remember someone from Aiku?" I asked her with hesitation,

"Hmm.. I don't think so." She replied, "Why? Do you remember someone?" she asked turning to me.

"N—No! ofcourse not!" I stuttered, I feel my ears burning.

After doing the tasks I went to the classroom, and picked up my bag, I looked at Aiku's chair and wondered where is she but I pushed that thought. "Time to go home." I said but I don't have the same energy I have, that picture still haunts me.

As I was walking to at the riverside, I saw this four people below the riverside road, the three are delinquents, judging for the hair, pompadour. "Underlings of Kisuke huh?" I muttered, Kisuke Himekawa is a famous delinquent, because of his money and his strength, but I defeated him with one blow so he's small fry to me. "There beating up a college student?" judging from the uniform, he's a student of Tokyo University, I beaten up some delinquents from there once but they all are weaklings. I heard some conversation from them, "Give us money or else, you won't see your girlfriend!" the one with glasses said, the guy who they're beating up is a normal looking guy, with spiky hair and a normal face. "I—I won't g—give you shit!" he said spitting blood, two guys are holding his arms, from their side are bags with a teddy bear and flowers.

"This is what I hate the most, idiots who gets beaten up because they're weak but what really bugs me are those bigger idiots who thinks they're tough when beating up the weak." I said walking up to them. "hey there idiots." I greeted. "Huh?! Who the fuck are you?!" The one who is punching the student growled, it sounds like an animal trying to speak, "Hey he called us idiots! Let's beat him up!" the one holding the left arm of the student said, "Oh? Isn't it true? That you're all idiots? Even him." I pointing at the college student, he raised his head and smiled, I guess he knows. "Tsk. Let's get him!" the all went to me, I dodged every punch, kick and swing of bats at me, I kept on doing that for 10 minutes, "H—he's fast!" they were all out of breath easily, "Huh? I'm not fast, you're just slow." I said, "I think that's the same." The college student tried to stand, "Shut up!" then he was hit by a metal bat, now his sleeping with a concussion. "Weaklings, so bothersome." I said, I dashed to each of them and punched them , powerful enough that they were sent flying to the river, and now they're like wooden logs floating there.

I helped the college student to his feet and tried to mend his head but his awake, "That's suprising that you survived that." I complimented, "I think that's a compliment so thanks. I think I still can't manage, so will you help me to my destination?" he asked, "Oh sorry, Midorima Shiro. How about you?" he greeted, "Enma, Seijuro Enma, Meinomori HS 3rd year." I said, "oh that's where my girlfriend is studying! She's 3rd year too, what section are you?" he asked as we try to walk to where he wants to go, "I'm in 2-C" I said

"Oh! That's where she's too!"

"I wonder who she is.." I muttered.

After 10 minutes of walking, we arrived at an apartment near the shopping district, "Oh here we are!" he declared, _This guy is annoying but who's the girl she keeps on mentioning?_ I thought. We walked to the stairs, "So why bring a present to her? Is it your anniversary or something?" I asked, his face blackened, "Because I did something, I broke up with her but I realized I can't live without her." As those words came out of his mouth, I was struck who this guys is. "So you're Ai-" I was cut off by his knock on the door, and a girl answered it, a girl who I know, "Shiro? Wh—why are you here? And Enma?!" Aiku said shockingly. That moment, the flashback from this morning came to me.

It was after I said that, "I'll help you no matter what." Then she went to the railings again, and started talking, "My boyfriend broke up with me…" she said teary eyed, "He said, he can't handle everything and still be with me….

He said that it's better if he do this because he needs to focus on his studies, and I knew this was coming, we hang out not that often anymore, we don't play anymore, and he stopped texting me but I ignored all the signs, I ignored everything because I loved him, no I still love him then why?! Why did he broke up with me?!" she slammed her fists on my chest, if this is a delinquent I will snapped her neck like a toothpick but all I can do is ball my hands into fists. "Shut up…" I muttered

She looked up at me, "what?" wiping her tears but they're still flowing, "I SAID SHUT UP! DON'T BLAME YOURSELF BECAUSE HE LEFT YOU! YOU NEED TO BLAME HIM! YOU DIDN'T DO ANY—" I stopped seeing her backed away from me, "I can't.. I love him…" she whimpered, "Yeah, I know that, you love him but if he loves you why didn't he stood by you? Why?" I said to her, my tone is angry but I kept my composed nature, she was silent for a minute and I spoke again, "Sorry to say this but he's a huge idiot for wasting everything, wasting everything you gave him especially your love. Don't worry,Aiku. I'll be here for you, and help you no matter what." I smiled at her, and she tried to smile back.

In the present time, I see them hugging, kissing each other, and they both remembered I'm still there, "Oh! Enma! Thank you for saving Shiro! How can I repay you? You helped me out more than I helped you!" she cheered, and Shiro smiled at me, "Yeah, thanks, Enma!" Shiro said, patting my shoulder with a smile, I clenched my fist with anger, _I can handle, Aiku… I would have helped her to forgot about him, and I'll try to have the courage to tell her what I feel about her… why did this idiot have to come?! Why did I even help him?! Why?!_ This questions are balling up in my brain and want to be put into physical strength, and to beat him to a pulp but I pushed my emotions inside me, _I'm not that person anymore_ I thought, "it's okay." My smile was a lie, "I'm happy to help, see ya." I ran to the stairs almost falling down to my feet, tears in my eyes, _I never felt this angry and sad at the same time since that day, why?! I help people but I end up hurt in the end?! Why?!_ I pushed those emotions and my tears back. "I helped her, and her boyfriend. That's what I do, I help!" I screamed running at the riverside, in the corner of my eye, I saw the three idiots I beaten up, wringing their clothes, I kept on running.

After an hour of running, I arrived at a den of delinquents. I was almost breathless but almost, "Who wants a piece of the me? The black Demon?!" I challenged them, and they took the bait, they charged at me, I was smiling a sharkish smile, and my eyes are full of anger, "Entertain me weaklings!" I roared from the top of my lungs. I don't know how much time passed while I was in my zone, yeah I know that's from an anime but I couldn't help it, it fits the description of my state that time, I see everything, from bats, fist, and any kind of weapon they try to kill me with. I dodge, I catch and I use it to themselves, I kicked, punched, slammed their face on my knee, I headbutted, and many more. Some shouted that I'm a monster. _That's too nice, I'm a devil remember?_ I thought smiling, then I saw behind me, red hair with white robe and a wooden practice sword, "I think you had fun way too much, Enma." Nanasaki's voice came, "What's happening to you? I thought you want to help others but you're just wasting your time with this weaklings, I thought your better than that." She said, with a caring voice, no a worried voice came from her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you-she devil!" I yelled to her, _What am I doing? What am I saying?! Am I turning back who I was?_ But this thoughts are ignored by my voice, "You're the same as me right?! Seeking power! Seeking the thrill of these weakling trying to kill you!" I yelled to her, "Don't feel high because you're the student council presi-" I was cut off with a swing of her wooden sword and I smashed to a nearby wall, I coughed out some blood but nothing serious, "I hope that woke you up…." She did something harsh but her voice is still worried.

"You seriously need to make your motivation tactics more subtle, you know that right?" I said wiping the blood dripping from my mouth, I smiled at her. "I'm back." I said. "Oi! You two love birds are going to get killed here!" one of the delinquents yelled, I forgotten I'm in a wolves' den here. "Right. Right. Don't get to excited, okay?" I smiled at them, "Be my guess?" I offered Nanasaki, "You bet!" and then the real fun started, I cracked my knuckles, and the show started.

Chapter 4: I couldn't help but to help.

Here's the thing, if you ever stood your ground between your death and a bunch of delinquents, and by "bunch" the truth was it was a lot, and if you survived? Well your body will be crying a lot the next day. Enough about my body crying, today is the start of the famous Mei Festival. I helped the student council a lot because of my senpai, Nanasaki!

"Nanasaki, why am I doing this huh?" I asked her carrying three boxes. She turned, her face has some bruises too and a bandage across the bridge of her nose, "Because, you owe me and I asked you." She said, "Why me huh? There are some boys in the council right? Why not them?!"

"Because! Ok?! Stop talking!" she growled, I think I saw her ears glowed red, "Why are you red?" I asked, "Are you blushing or something?" I asked again, "I said stop asking!" and she punched me but I caught her fist, "You know your fists are really slow." I lectured, "Ok if you don't want to tell me, I won't asked anymore." I said, letting her fist go, and walking pass her. "Idiot…" I heard her mutter.

After those bothersome errands that Nanasaki gave me, after that outburst from her, she gave me tougher assignments and many others. I lay down at the roof top and fell asleep.

"En? Wake up!" a voice came, a familiar one. I opened my eyes, and saw Aiku's face peering at mine, "Huh? What is it?" then again, that seen flashed in my mind, I stood upright and shook my head. "Huh? What's wrong? Headrush?" she said rustling my hair, I swatted her hand away, _Why am I angry at her? Why am I angry?_ I pushed those thoughts, "Sorry, I think Nanasaki needs me." I stood up and went to the door. I left her there standing with a worried look. _Worried about me? Don't make me laugh._

I walked down the stairs, and I was bumped by someone with blonde hair, "Ryota? Why are you running?" I asked, Amano Ryota, a junior that I helped becoming a basketball player for our school, "En-senpai! I need you!" he pleaded, he's a handsome kid, with a lot of admirers, he's the small forward for our team, "Sure, With what exactly?" I asked, "I need you to be a substitute for a practice game."

"Game? Sure." I said, then we ran to the gym.

The gym was packed with people, from different schools, well it was a festival after all. "What happened to your ace anyway?" I asked, "Well he has a sprained ankle so he can't play. This is our club's offer to the festival, so we need someone like you." He said smiling at me, "Oh okay. By why me? Isn't there someone else? How about the benchies?" I asked looking at the reserve players, "Well… I enlisted you as our reserve player just for today, so you're our ace now." He said giving me a hesitating smile, "Ace?! ME?! I don't even play that much!" I complained

"Well you taught me a lot so I thought you can be one so… please we need you!" he pleaded, "Ok ok. I'll do it." I sighed.

AS the game progresses, the cheering became louder, the game was intense, I was appointed to guard the ace player of Taeko High, Hintaro Koutaro. He's one of the top aces in the district, so I had a hard time defending but I didn't gave up, if he delivers a shot, I do the same. At the end of the game, I have my own fans club already, I don't know how but I have a banner saying, "Enma! We love you!" I was happy and a bit of creepy feeling, "One game and you have your own fans club!" Ryota slapped my back, "You really must join our club, maybe you can be our ace, you're a lot better than our true ace, he can't do what you can." He laughed, "Sorry, I won't. I just helped you. I –"

"I don't want you to be dependent on me." The team finished, and we had a laughed. The score was 84-85 and we won! It felt good winning a basketball game, and seeing the whole team's smiles when they won against the best team in the district.

"Hei, my names Hintaro Koutaro, I like to congratulate you on winning, you're their ace right?" Hintaro approached me, "No, I'm just a reserve player, thanks, and thanks also." I said giving him a handshake, "For what?"

"For this game, you know this team has a lot of hardship but winning this game, gave them hope that they can do anything. So thanks." I said and I joined the team on celebrating.

After the excitement on school, before going home Nanasaki called and I helped the student council with delinquents that harassed some students, and picked up some food for Mom. The rain poured hard suddenly, I took shelter under a shed, I opened my umbrella, then I heard something rustling behind the dumpster. I strolled down to where the sound came from, and I saw Aiku and Shiro was by thugs, 3 of them, Shiro was covered with blood, and unconscious, _Again? How weak is this guy?_ I pushed that thought, Aiku's backed against the wall, her skirt is torn, and her uniform is wet, slightly showing her underwear. The thug with a bonnet said, "Oh.. A school girl, hey can we play with her?" he said, grinning and scratching his groin, _That's sick._ "Sure, her boyfriend here is too weak to stop us anyway." But Shiro grabbed the ankle of the 2nd with a crowbar in his hand, "Huh? You still wanna fight? Take this!" and Shiro was hit by a crowbar by his stomach, "Pesky kid." And then the horror happened, three of them started unzipping their pants, bonnet guy grabbed Aiku's arms and held her tight, and the crowbar guy, ripped open Aiku's blouse, while the boss, I think, is getting ready for their play time. "Ok let's reward ourselves." He said, and Aiku screamed, "NOOOOOOO! Please don't! Somebody help!"

 _Should I help? I'm still a little angry at her… but she's in trouble….._ I took the opposite direction, and I heard her scream again, this time I got slapped by myself, _"This is not the time for petty emotions! Help her now!"_ a voice inside my head.

"Hey! Don't squirm so much, or else-"

"Or else what exactly?" I said while at the back of their boss, "Huh? Who the-ARGH!" then with a swift kick to his side, he slammed to the wall. With such force he spat blood, and some blood dripped from his nose. He slide from the wall, his eyes rolled from the back of his head. I cracked my knuckles, "Who's next?" I asked them, they dropped Aiku's unconscious body, "Huh? Is that a good way to handle a girl's body?" I asked them, "Wh-who the hell are you?!" bonnet dude said, "Who am i? I'm just a kid who wants to help." I smiled, and dash to bonnet head and grabbed his head, and smashed his face with my knee, I felt his nose broke, and other face bones. He dropped from my knee, and the crowbar guy charged to me and hit me. I didn't fall to my knees even if my knees want to, blood dripped from my forehead, "That hurt." I grabbed the crowbar, he tried to yank the crowbar but no success, "That hurt you know." I punched his head so hard he smashed to the next room, "Bothersome." I spat out blood, and let my knees drop.

After a couple of minutes, Aiku came to. "Hey." I greeted, they both lay at a park bench, under a shed ofcourse. I sat beside them. "What? Who? Why?" she stuttered, sitting bolt right up. "If you're asking who they are, well they are the 3 idiots who are serial rapist and robbers, I've been asked to get them for quite some time now, for what happened to them, they are at a nearby hospital, I guess, I got carried away. Why? Well you both were in trouble so I helped out, and here's an umbrella. The rain won't light up until tomorrow. Bye." I got up and ran away from the park before she argued back. "Thanks rain. I can cover my tears." I muttered running to a corner to my house.

"I'm home, I'll take a bath, I'm soaked, I forgot my umbrella so I'm soaked." I yelled removing my shoes, "Ok!" she yelled from the living room, _she's watching some boring tv show again_. I thought. I went to the bathroom, I stripped down, and covered my lower with a towel. I opened the bathroom, and I saw red, red hair and a lot of skin, "Huh?" I said, "Hey, En! Nana-chan is up there too, she's taking a bath too, she's soaked also, so knock first!" Mom yelled from downstairs, "Ah you're soaked too? How's the bath?" I asked her, turning to her but I saw something swiped to my face, and I was knocked out.

After my bath, I went down and found an embarrassed Nanasaki, wearing one of my shirts, she's kinda cute, she's avoiding my gaze, her hair is let down, "You're a girl…" I muttered, "Huh?! Ofcourse I'm a girl! How about you?! You wore a maid's outfit remember?!" she roared at me, "Oh my, you wore a maid's outfit,En?" Mom turned to me, smiling. She's 40 but you can't tell that, 'cause her face is like for a 20's, she has brown hair, and blue eyes, and a body of a 20's. "Well-"

"I can show you a picture if you want, auntie." She said, rummaging her bag and she found the picture. "Here it is!" and a picture of me, wearing a black and white maid's uniform from I worked. "You're so cute here!" she hugged me and rubbing her cheeks on mine. "I want this!" she said to Nanasaki, "That would be 1000 yen." Kaoru said appearing next to Nanasaki, "Kaoru?! When did you get here?!" I pointed at Kaoru, "Oh right, she was there at the bath with me, and well she just went for a drink." Nanasaki informed.

"Here you go." Mom said handing a 100 yen to Kaoru, "Thank you." Kaoru said, "The hell?! What use can you go for that?!" I asked Mom, "Well I'll show everyone at work I have a daughter, and she's super cute!" she exclaimed, "The heck?! You had daughter….." then my ruined unexpectedly.

Chapter 5: Why even bother helping?

Today, it was a hot summer day. I was 15 and my little sister was 12. My sister's name is Miku Iori, she's looks like mother but with bad eyesight, she has brown curly hair, and blue eyes too, her glasses are red framed ones. "Oni…. I'm bored…" she said laying down on the sofa while I'm laying down the floor, "What do you want me to do? And stop pronouncing "Onii" as "Oni" like the demon." I said with a sigh, she always does that since I became the strongest student in our judo club. "I'm not a demon okay?" I explained, "Well you're so strong, you beat everyone to a pulp always." She said proudly and smiling at me, "Wanna watch one of my fights?" I asked, "Sure!"

We both went to attic, that's where mom hides my competition videos. We both searched for them, and Miku stumbled a box, with no name. "Hey Oni, what do you think is inside?" she asked pointing at the dusty and cobweb covered box, "I think that box is older than both of us." I replied, and Miku nodded in agreement, "Wanna check it out?" she asked excitedly, "Sure." I agreed.

After brushing off the cobwebs and dust, and Miku choking me because I scared her with a spider, we opened the box and saw a box full of video tapes, albums and a video recorder. "Huh? Did mom mentioned we have a video recorder?" I asked, "Nope, we always got a CD of your fights from the school. Wanna watch it?" she offered. After bringing the box downstairs, we put on the video cam, and a tape from "06-16-96", the tapes doesn't have names only dates. When the video started, a man which looks like me, black hair, messed up hair, with black pupils too, "Hei hei! I got my new camera! Hei Akari say hello to the camera, come on!" he dragged a beautiful woman, long black hair, with beautiful black eyes too, "Haru! Stop pulling me! Oh sorry, hei!" she greeted, they both were so happy, then I felt something in my chest, it tightened, "Hey Oni, is that dad? He looks exactly like you but who's the other woman? She's not mom." Miku asked, "I—I don't know.." I replied, "I'm ho- How did you find that?!" Mom walked inside the house and found me and Miku watching the video tapes, she has brown hair, tied into a ponytail and blue eyes, her expression is both angry and grim. "Who are these people, mom? Should I even call you that?" I asked and stood, "I got a pretty good feeling you're hiding something, this is my dad." I pointed at the paused screen, "But who's the other?" I asked returning my gaze to my _Mom_. "That's….. I should have known, okay En. Sit down, you too Miku." She said calmly.

"Enma, how did you know that I'm not your _Mother_ by just watching that footage?" she asked me, "That's simple, 1st: the two person in the video, looks exactly like me, my dad has my hair, and the other has my eyes. 2nd: if you're recording it, that won't happened, you have no idea about gadgets, especially that one. 3rd: before going downstairs, I looked at a photo album, and saw this." I presented a photo of _mom_ slim and eating an icecream, her hair is short, and she's wearing a shirt and a short. "This was a week before of my birth but you don't have a pregnant body. How is that, and we watched the video, it all adds up." I said, "You're awesome, Oni! You deducted that in a short time?" Miku praised but I ignored it, "So, Are you my real mother?" I asked. "No. I know I can't keep the past before you discover it. You're a smart kid so I know I can't hide it. The truth is that, those two are your real parents." She said, I wasn't shock, I knew they were my parents, "Where are they? Do they have a debt on you so they used me for payment? Did they went somewhere and went missing? Are you my dad's second wife?"

"No, no, and the heck no! They died, En. They died on the day you were born." She said grimly

"Died? HOW?!" I slammed my hands on the table, "How the heck did they die?!"

"It was 15 years ago, I was with your mom, at home, her full name was Akari Seijuro. We were chatting at home, then when I got up and brought some drinks for us, the was gasping and saying 'H—he's c-coming' I was so nervous I called your dad, his full name was Haru Seijuro. 'Haru! Akari is about to give birth, where the fuck are you?! Come to the hospital right away!' I ordered him, 'Well I was in the arcade, sure I'll go!' he said, and dropped the receiver, and me and Akari went to my car, I drove out of the driveway and I drove to the hospital, Akari was having difficulty in breathing, so I tried to calm her down.

"As I was turning to the last corner to the hospital, a car rammed on us, it hit the backseat. Before I feel the pain on my arm, I looked at Akari, she was bleeding and unconscious. Then the driver of the car went to our aid, 'Are you two ok?' he said going for me, 'I don't care about me! Go to my friend, she's in labor! Drive us to the hospital!' and he nodded, I picked up Akari, and I dragged myself to his car. We went straight to the hospital.

"When we arrived, the nurses was already there, they were pulling a stretcher from an ambulance, I saw your dad, his head bleeding, and unconscious too. 'Miss are you ok?' a nurse snapped me out from what I saw, 'Yes, get to my friend! She's going to give birth!' I yelled to the nurse.

"After a couple of hours, the 2 doctors that was in charge with you parents came to me, and said 'Sorry to inform you but Haru Seijuro is dead.' The doctor in charge of Haru said, I was shocked and sad at the same time, 'The baby lived but…..' the doctor for Akari doesn't need to finish it, I already knew. The force on the backseat was too powerful that anyone won't survive it, and Haru died also from a hit-and-run accident, he tried to save a kid from being ran over but he was too late, he saved the kid but he didn't saved himself. 'I'm going to take care of their child, that's the only thing I want to do for them.' I said to the two doctors."

After the story she told us, there was a long silence in the house, and I stormed out of my house, and ran to somewhere, _My parents died…. Car accident….. dad in the arcade…._ "THE FUCK!" I roared in anger for my dad, "Playing in the arcade while your wife was giving labor?! What kind of dad are you?!" I screamed in the top of my lungs. Then something rustled from a bush, delinquents appeared, with pompadour hairdo, "Huh? The fuck are you screaming at?" the one with glasses said, "Yeah, you disturbed our _activity_!" the one with a gas mask said, "Your dad was it? What did he spent your earning in the arcade?" the one with an eyepatch said, and they all laughed, "Who do you think you're talking to?" I said, with a death stare. "Huh? You feel lucky punk?" pompadour dude charge to me with pipe, but I dodged it, but the other ones got me, I was knocked out but still conscious, I was getting kicked and beaten up by pipes. "This will teach you to mess with us!" I don't know who said that because my vision went red and my ears are blurry, but I tried to stand up, "Huh? He still standing up?" another called out, "Let's beat him some more!" but I gave myself a boost with my legs and was upright, swaying but upright. "Who do you think am i?" I threatened, they tried to swing some more but I just dodged and dodged, when I saw an opening on masked guy, I punched him so hard he went flying to the garbage cans, the two charged to me, I kicked both of them to the slide in the playground and they slammed there. My knees buckled, I dragged myself to a bench and slept there.

By morning, I woke up with a splitting headache, and was surrounded by delinquents, I counted about 20 of them or more than, it's hard to count if you have a splitting headache. "Are you the one you beaten up my underlings?!" the spiky haired, and wearing spiky leather jacket said, he was ugly well most delinquents are, what do you expect? He was the boss I think, "Yeah I was me, what do you want?" I asked sitting at the bench. "Okay boys, indulge yourself." He ordered to the pack behind him, I stood my ground beside the bench. After an hour, everyone was knocked out, even the boss, he was pretty weak I might add. "You call yourselves delinquents?" I spat out some blood, I'm pretty weak because I haven't eaten yet, I grabbed their boss, and searched for his wallet, I took every money he had, and went to a convenient store. I saw Yusuke, getting mug. I went to him and knocked some sense into the one mugging him, and grab every money he had, "Th—Thanks…" Yusuke whimpered but I ignored him. I went back to the playground, the delinquents fled already when I got back.

I stayed there for days, weeks and everyday delinquents went to me, and tried to challenge me, as like the others, everyone failed to do so. One day, a girl with red hair, and a yakuza clothing, her breast was covered with bandage but she was D-cup, I might add. She was carrying a wooden sword, "Hey you, black demon!' she called out to me, _Black demon?_ "Black demon?" I asked, "Yeah, that's what they call you, every delinquent in Tokyo." She informed, she approached me, "Hey I want to fight you."

"Go ahead." I said, "Go ahead? That's it? No threat? No spice? How boring." She sighed, "Okay meet me under the bridge by 6 o'clock." Then she walked away. I looked at my phone, it was cracked, thanks to a delinquent, it was 5 o'clock in the evening. I walked around the shopping district, and saw Miku, I tried to hide but she found me, and pinched my ear. She dragged me to the nearby park, "Where have you been?! Me and mom are worried about you! You haven't go home for a month now! What have been doing?! Being a delinquent?! I know you're the "Black Demon"! Come home onii. Please." She pleaded, her eyes watered with tears, her eyeglasses magnifies the tears, I avoided her gaze. "Months already, I became a delinquent in a month, and one of the feared delinquents too…. Are you not proud?" I asked her, "Proud?! Why would I be proud?! You said you will help anyone! Just like your father! I listened to mom about your father, she said. 'Haru is the kind of person that will put himself last than anyone else.' That is what your father is!" she yelled at me, with tears on her eyes and anger in her voice, "He played at the stupid arcade rather be with his wife! Rather than with mom!" I yelled back, "Here. I found this under all the memorabilia of your parents, it's a letter from your dad to your mom, and to you as well." She handed me a letter, "If you want to see me and mom, we'll be at the house. Read that letter and you'll learn what exactly your parents are." She said, turning and leaving.

I sat at the bench of the park, looking at the letter, I guess she already opened it that girl can be pretty curious. I opened the letter, and read:

 _ **Dear Akira,**_

 _ **I'm a very happy guy, and lucky guy too.**_

 _ **Imagine, we're both orphans, and met at the**_

 _ **Orphanage, I always admired you, even if the times**_

 _ **Gets bad, you're always smiling, and let me tell you**_

 _ **Your smiles are pretty contagious, I smile when I see you smile.**_

 _ **Any day now, we'll be complete, our family will be**_

 _ **Complete, I'm so happy, imagine a guy like me,**_

 _ **A guy that always makes himself last rather than anyone else**_

 _ **and what Aira says at me, "A good for nothing hero.".**_

 _ **I love you, and I'll always love you, and our son.**_

 _ **Haru.**_

 _ **P.S. Here's a locket, I want you to have it, I spent all my money**_

 _ **On this locket today, hope you like it.**_

Tears ran down my eyes, _He wasn't in the arcade, he was making this letter, and he bought mom a locket._ I shook the envelope, and a silver locket dropped from the envelope, I opened it and saw their picture, smiling at me, behind the letter I was holding was another letter:

 _ **Enma,**_

 _ **That will be you're name. I always like that name.**_

 _ **It was the name of my favorite hero in a show, that was**_

 _ **His secret identity, so I gave you that. When you come out**_

 _ **I will teach you everything I learned when I was a kid**_

 _ **Like judo, like bike riding, and soccer! You'll do great things,**_

 _ **I know you will, you're our son after all.**_

 _ **And by the way, don't give you mom a hard time in coming out.**_

 _ **I love you son, hope you come out already.**_

 _ **I'm excited on seeing you.**_

 _ **Dad,**_

Another wave of tears washed over me. _I was angry for nothing, they loved me_. There was a note at the end.

 _ **En, I want you to help anyone who is in need of help**_

 _ **No matter what, put others before you but not too much.**_

I can imagine him smiling while writing this note, _I should go home!_ I thought _but before that, I must tell that redhead that I don't want to fight anymore._ I thought. I ran to the bridge near the riverside.

When I arrived, I saw her waiting for me, "Hey!" I called out, she turned. "I don't want fight you." I said, "Huh? You will fight me!" she demanded, "But… I don't want to fight anymore." I said, "I fought because I want to escape my past, but now I want to face it, that's the reason I don't want to fight you." I said, her expression changed into sincere but went for fierce again, "I want you to fight me or else-" it was interrupted by a ring, "or else what?" I said,

"Or else-"

 _ **Riiiiing!  
**_ "Or else you'll ring?"

"No idiot! I think your phone is ringing." She said pointing her wooden sword at my pocket, "Oh sorry." I said reaching for my phone, "Hello?" I answered, there was a raspy breathing at the other line, "Is this the black demon?" it asked, "uhh Yes."

"I want you to look at this photo I'm gonna send you." He said, and the notification of a picture sent rang on my phone. I opened the file, and saw Miku, tied at a pole, her clothes are ripped revealing her chest, and she appears to be unconscious. Anger boiled inside me, "Who the hell is this?! I don't care! I'll find you and you'll be sorry you messed with me!" I threatened but the raspy voice laughed, "Sure. Bring it on! Come to the junk yard, or else we'll play with you sister." He said, and the line died. I stood there clutching my phone, "Hey what's the matter?" redhead asked, "My little sister's in trouble! I need to save her!" I said, "You're little sister? I'll help you out. I don't want girls getting hurt. Where are we going?" she offered, "Tokyo Junkyard, and thanks."

After 15 minutes of running, we arrived at the junkyard. It was a typical junkyard, but there was fire at the center of piles of junk, at the top of one pile, Miku is tied to a pole, under her is a guy with shades, and pompadour. "The black demon arrives! And he brought the Red queen! This will be a treat, if I beat both of you, I'll be the greatest delinquent in all Tokyo, no on the whole Japan! You two are legendary you know that? Beating you will be hassle so…" I clicked his fingers, and about a hundred delinquents appeared, "Get them." He ordered, and the hoard charged to us.

As delinquents charged, one by one they fell, pipes, crowbars, bob wired bats, metal bats, fists and kicks barraged against me and Nanasaki Sakura, that's her name or the "Red Queen". As they come, they were down, I got scratched, wounded, and stabbed but I kept going, likewise to Nanasaki. Minutes turned to hours, after a couple of hours, everyone is down. I stood, and Nanasaki. We were covered with wounds, and blood but I walked to the top of the pile, I approached the cowering leader. " . . . ?!" I spoke with every step, at the end I grabbed his collar, "Well do you?!" I threw him to the bottom of the piles, I grabbed a knife and cut the ropes tied to Mitsuru, she crumbled to my shoulders, she opened her eyes. "You ok?" I asked. She tried to speak but cannot, she just smiled at me, and that assured me. I carried her to the bottom, and let her walked as we exited the junkyard, Nanasaki was waiting for us at the gate, she was a mess like me. "Come on, underling." She said, "I'm not your underling." I said, "En! Look out!" Nanasaki called out behind me, I turned. It was like the whole time stopped, the leader with broken eyeglasses charged at me with a knife, and about to stabbed me, when he neared me Mitsuru pushed me out of the way, and blood splattered. Nanasaki swung her wooden sword and sent the leader to the next district. I stumbled down, and looking at my bloodied sister, then time moved again. "Mikuuuu!" I yelled as I went to my sister, I cradled her head on my lap, "Miku! Speak to me! Miku!" I yelled, she opened her eyes, "Hey… onii… Thank you f—for s—saving me….. and y—you're we-welcome…" she chocked, and she smiled at me, "T-take ca—care of Mom…. I- I l—love y—you, Onii." Then she was silent, eyes closed but still smiling. "Mitsuru…. Miku!" I yelled, anger went to my head, I put down Mitsuru's head, I walked towards the cowering leader, "St-stop! I di—didn't me—mean to.." I didn't let him talk, I just punched him, and punched him until I heard bones cracked, "En! Stop!" Nanasaki pleaded, "Release me! I'm going to kill him!" I struggled, she spun me to face her, and she slapped me. "Do you think Mitsuru would like that?! She saved you! If you kill him, you're like killing your sister again!" Nanasaki said, "Y—You're right.." I said waking up to reality. I strolled over at Mitsuru's lifeless body, I heard Nanasaki called the police and an ambulance. I dialed my phone to reach mom, she answered quickly after one ring, "Enma! Thank goodness you called! Where's Mitsuru? Is she with you? She didn't call, I sent her to buy something and didn't came back, are you alright?! I missed you i—" she trailed off, "Mom, I'm fine, yes I'm with Mitsuru but-" I trailed off.

"But what? What happened to Mitsuru?!" she asked,

"Mom, she saved me, she took a knife…. For me." I cried

The funeral was short, I didn't go to the burying ceremony. Nanasaki went to me, "You didn't go, you still blame yourself? En, you didn't do anything! She saved you, and she was happy to do it!" she nagged at me, "If I didn't became a delinquent she would still be alive…." I said, "Well in the process of being a delinquent, they will be also dead." And everyone I helped, unconsciously appeared from behind her, Yusuke, Kaoru, Haruka, and many more. "You saved this people while being a delinquent, and you saved Mitsuru, she just saved you. She wants you to help people right? Well help people for her sake, and for the sake of your parents." She said, smiling at me, they were all smiling at me and Mom appeared next to them, "Enma, I never blamed you for what happened. You saved her, like your father would do. I love you both equally, and if losing her but still have you, I'll settle for that." She smiled, and I ran to her, embracing her tightly, "Thank you.. and I love you too, mom!" I cried at her.

Chapter 6: My last deed.

It was the last day of the Mei Festival, and before I went to school I got a text from Nanasaki, " _ **Go to school early and bring your clothes, the black demon ones! Hurry!"**_ she texted. I sighed when I read that text. I remember last night she said that the student council, with the help of other clubs put up a surprise screening of a theater they planned on doing on the last day which was today.

As I was walking, crows were flying above, and cawing. It was annoying, "Hey! Go away! I'm not going to die yet!" I growled at them, but they didn't fly away. I continued walking and saw this kid playing again with his ball right at the road, "Hey kid! Don't play there! Go to the playground!" I yelled, and then a car turned from the corner, speeding and about to ran over the kid, I dashed and before the kid was about to be ran over I caught him and we rolled out of the way, and the car avoided us and hit the post. The engine was smoking and when I stood up still carrying the kid, I saw the driver was unconscious and bleeding, there were spilled gasoline, and I think the car will explode. I set the kid down, "Stay here." I ordered, and he nodded, I ran to the car I opened it when the engine caught on fire. I saw the guy was wearing a seatbelt and it was jammed, "Darn it! I forgot my Swiss army knife!" I cursed, but a glass shard was at the dashboard, I grabbed one and tried to cut the seatbelt, the guy groaned, he was middle age, with broken glasses and a corporate attire, his hair was on its graying phase. "Come on!" then it was cut, I dragged the guy to the playground where the kid was waiting, then the car exploded, shrapnel flew everywhere, I dialed the fire department and an ambulance.

After a couple of minutes, a fire truck came and an ambulance, the paramedics said that the guy will be fine, and the mother of the kid came and picked him up, she was worried sick, they both thanked me, "It was nothing, happy to help." I smiled and my phone rang, "Uhmm. He—"

"Where the hell are you?! The stage has been set up and you're needed here! Come here now!" it was Nanasaki, and she's mad. And she dropped the call. "—Llo" I muttered, after saying goodbye to the paramedics and the kid, and his mother I ran to our school.

The whole school was buzzing with happiness and excitement, it's the last day so everyone's going all out. The stalls are busier with all the customers, some called out to me and offered some foods, I tired some and everything was delicious!

After everything I ate I went to the student council's office. "Hello—" I was yanked inside by Nanasaki, "Where the fuck were you?!" she demanded answer, "Well… I ate and helped some people.. and you know" I laughed but she didn't so I stopped, "What are you planning, anyway?" I asked, "We're doing a play!" that changed her mood, "I'm planned on doing your changed life as a play." She smiled at me, "Huh?!"

After being explained, and no lines to be memorize, the others memorized their lines and Nanasaki just told me, "Just do adlib." She smiled, and I was behind the red curtain. "The heck?! You just said I do an adlib?! Who the heck gave you the permission to make my life an entertainment show for the whole school?!" I exclaimed to her, "Don't worry about a thing! I'm In charge and in the play too you know!"

"Who are the others?" I asked her and everyone I know, that means everyone I helped appeared. Mitsuki, Yusuke, Kaoru, Itsuki, everyone even Aiku. "I think I don't have a choice do i?" I said wearing my black jacket.

After an hour of preparing, we set the stage. "Everyone! We're gonna start within an hour!" Nanasaki shouted, "Let's do our best everyone! Fight!" she shouted, "We're not in a game so don't yell fight." I muttered, "Want me to kill you right now? Don't go and spoiling the fun, En." She glared. I just followed.

I peeked outside the curtains, and the gymnasium was packed with people, people I recognize and people who are new to me. "You know, people are really curious who you were. Everyone doesn't know the reason why you help people, and for what purpose. Anyone you helped, and going to help doesn't know who you really are and were." Nanasaki said patting my head, "This is the reason why we're doing this. This is to shine some life in your life and for thanks to what you do." She said, smiling at me. I flushed, her smile is so warm, I can't still believe she was the blood thirsty Red Queen I knew before. I turned away, "So be it, I'll do this for them." I said, "You know, why not try to do it for yourself not for others? Just do something, and stop hurting yourself." She lowered her voice at the last part so I didn't hear it that clearly. I strolled away from her, "I stopped caring about myself when she died, I just want to protect everyone, I want them to be happy, and I don't want to lose anyone else, and I don't want them to suffer like I did." I said, she didn't argued back.

"The play of the festival committee entitled: hey! What is our title again?! Huh? You don't know either?! Ok! Just enjoy this play!" Nanasaki shouted over the PA system. After she spoke at the PA, "What the heck?! You made a play but there's no title?! How dumb are you?!" I growled, "Me dumb?! Did you call me du-" she was cut off by Mitsuru, "Stop! We're on air already! Everyone start!" she said smiling in a very cute way and she stirred the boys to her heel.

The narration started off with this: "In the town of Tokyo, there lives a kid naming of Enma Seijuro, he was a top notched student, and the strongest of their judo class but one fateful summer morning change who he was…" the speaker was our principal, Takebana Jun. He agreed to be a narrator because I help him in maintaining order in this school and I kept his grandson company for many occasions.

The play started, all well I suppose, my mom is well Nanasaki, no idea why though, she just said, "I'll be your mom because of my maternal instincts!" she boasted, Aiku played Miku, my little sister, the similarities were uncanny, she really looks like her. It was weird, she punched me out of nowhere, "Oni! Don't call me weird!" she laughed playfully, "Wait! Since when can you read minds?" I asked, "I didn't read your mind, idiot. You said it out loud!" she yelled, "Huh? Who you calling idiot, weirdo?!"

"Shut the hell up you two!" Nanaski yelled, the whole school body laughed at what we did.

After a couple of more scenes, the whole gymnasium is quiet. I saw some movements but I ignored them, and sometimes I saw other uniforms but it's a school festival so that's okay. As the play progresses, the students are hooked, some cried some yelled my name but the final act is about to play.

Playing Nanasaki is Mitsuru, even though she's petite, she plays the role well, what can you expect? She was one of the delinquents I fought when I was a delinquent. The whole play went smoothly, the audience are silent meaning they're enjoying it. Everything was smooth until the last part, the death of Miku.

I got a real call from my phone, it was part of the real story so I thought it was part of the act, I picked it up and answered, "Uhmm.. hello?" I said, and a raspy and familiar voice answered back, "Hello _Black Demon_ , long time no see. I heard you went straight, I think you wouldn't mind if I join the play you and the others are doing right?" the line went dead, I recognized that voice, it was the guy who killed Miku, but I have no idea what was his name, I never got his name then it sank in me, "Where's Aiku?!" I asked the people who are on the stage, and they turned and looked around, "Tsk! Nanasaki! He's back and I believe he kidnapped Aiku!" I told Nanasaki who was wearing an apron at the left stage, "So he came for revenge. I order the student council and the committee of the cultural festival I want you all guard the doors! Mitsuru, Yusuke, Kaoru, and Enma. I want you four to go to the rooftop of the school to look for the guys who is responsible for ruining our festival." We nodded in response, "And Enma, go wild if you find him." I nodded.

We five rushed outside the gymnasium, and we ran to the main building. In front of the door, a guy with a very long pompadour, with green shades, purple Hawaiian shirt, white inner shirt, and gray pants, blocked the door, "So you're the black demon? Red queen? Petite Princess? Brute Knight? And who are you?" he pointed at Yusuke. I just remembered, why did Nanasaki asked Yusuke to join us? "Nana—" I was about to ask but Yusuke stepped forward, "I was never a delinquent myself, I never fought but when I'm needed I will." He pulled two knuckles from his pockets, "Sorry Enma, I never told you. I'm a monk, I'm the strongest monk in the district. Go ahead, I'll handle this guy." He said wearing the knuckles on his well knuckles. "Huh? So you're fighting me? Make me happy would you?" he said pulling a baton from his back, and it sparked. "This is my electric baton which consist of voltage that a power plant will look like batteries, this is the finest money could buy, and this guys are the best." With a finger flick, guys surrounded Yusuke, "Go. I'll be fine." Then the couple of guys charged for him but with lightning fast reflexes they were sent flying, "GO!" he yelled, and we followed.

We entered the main building, at the 2nd floor, another one blocked our way, this guy was wearing piercing on his eyebrows and lip with a chain connected to his ear, he's shirt is camo, and bleached hair. "You got pass that rich spoiled brat? Very well, I want you to entertain me." He said raising his left leg chest high, "Sure thing I'll do that." Mitsuru said, "Oh? The Petite Princess is my opponent, this will be fun." The earring guy said, "Go, I'll show this bastard how to treat a lady." And the others ran pass them.

"Do you recognize those guys?" I asked Nanasaki, "Yes, they are the new strongest delinquents in Japan, they are called the 4 kings of Japan, Kisuke Himekawa was the first one, the one Yusuke is fighting, the second one is Tora Kanzaki, the other two is Tatsumi Thoujo and Nene Kunieda. I'm guessing Ace has been busy picking up this guys." She informed, I stopped at the third floor, "Who's Ace?" I asked and Kaoru and Nanasaki stopped, "You don't know who killed your sister?!" Nanasaki yelled, "You know, you can be really smart and really dumb in the same time." Kaoru sighed, "Well sorry! I was angry at that time so I didn't asked his name ok?!" I yelled back, when I turned around to avoid there gazes a fist was coming right in front of me but I quickly dodged it, "So this this the top 3 strongest delinquents before us, let me guess, this is Mikuru Kaoru or called the Brute Knight." He said pointing at Kaoru who took off her glasses and revealed her deadly stare. "This the Red Queen, Nanasaki Sakura." He said bowing in front of Nanasaki, "And let's not forget the newbie but put a lot of delinquents on death beds, Enma Seijuro or the Black Demon." Raising from the bow, and looking at me. "Who will satisfy my hunger?" he said cracking his knuckles, "I'll be the one who will satisfy your hunger, but can you satisfy my hunger?" Kaoru asked jumping to her opponent with a swift kick, "Go." She muttered and we heard it.

"Will they be okay?" I asked Nanasaki, she just smiled in reply. The rooftop door was guarded by a blonde girl with a lollipop on her mouth, a school uniform with an open collar, ponytailed hair, and with a metal bat swung behind her head, "So you're Onihime." Nanasaki said, "Yeah, and you're the Red queen, and OniKuro." She said, the weird thing is that she blushed when she said my name. "OniKuro? Ah! Black Demon! Nanasaki, I know you want a strong opponent. Go ahead." And she launch a strike with her wooden sword at Onihime, she was smiling when I passed her.

The afternoon air was cold, and the weather was overcast, the only thing on the rooftop was a chair, and a pole. On the chair was the guy I will never forget, except his name, "Ace…" I muttered balling up my fists, I turned and the one who is tied at the pole was my mom?! "Wait! I thought you captured Aiku?!" I yelled at Ace, his face was still looking swollen, no idea why, his hair was blonde, but I know it was bleached, "Aiku? Who the fuck is AIku?!" he asked, "Well she looks like my sis and whatever! Why did you kidnap my mom!" I yelled.

"I'll take note of that for future references." He muttered looking away from me then he remembered I asked a question and looked at me, "Why?! For revenge ofcourse! You shamed me! And you did this to my handsome face!" he yelled pointing his swollen face.

"Ok, don't blame me for your face, I say it's an improvement. From the start your face was many things but handsome was never one of them." I said walking towards him. "Don't come near me if you really value your life and this woman's! I've been training for years to defeat you and today is the da-" he didn't finish his monologue when my fist reached his face and he was sent sliding down the floor. "oh sorry for interrupting your speech, my fist slipped." I said rubbing my fist, "Slipped my ass! You did that on purpose! You're going to pay for that!" he yelled rubbing his swollen than normal cheek, he flicked his fingers and some guys jumped outside the railings of the rooftop, "Wait! How did you guys get up here? Were you hanging from the railings?! That's so cool!" I applauded, and they were looking at me funny.

Nanasaki went flying from the rooftop door, she was bruised. "Now's not the time to be amazed! Hey I thought Aiku will be there target, why is your mom there?" she said getting up looking at my tied up mom. "I said the same thing! Okay sorry, I think you have something on your cheek." I pointed a cut on her cheek, "This is nothing, go and rescue your mom, I'm having fun with this girl, and so as the others." She smiled and dashed to OniHime.

I cracked my knuckles, and grinned, "Let's get this started." And with that 10 guys came rushing to me and tried their luck on me but no such luck came. They went flying and smashed on the railings, some were concealed on the walls, their butts showing. "Is this the best you got?" I asked.

"Nope. Those were just lackeys, this guy is the real deal." I whistled and a guy concealed in the shadows walked to the light. "This is Kagami Oga. The Red Demon." He said. The guy was the same height as me, but with his hair blood red and with ruby red eyes, and his features are like me but more beaten up. "He trained judo as well, and his ultimate dream is -" Kagami jumped to me and landed a fist on my stomach that sent me a couple of inches from where I was standing, I coughed up, "to destroy you, Black Demon." Kagami finished looking at me. His blood red eyes doesn't have any look of remorse, _This guy is going to seriously kill me!_ That thought sent chill down my spine. "Many tried but many failed or wind up on a hospital bed. " I said not showing how much I'm in pain, I think he just cracked two ribs or was it three. "Let's dance, red!" I said and charged, he did it, and our fists clashed. He lands strong punches and me too but his were much stronger than mine.

I stepped back, and get a distance from him but he keeps on dashing, and striking. "Isn't he great? I found him beating up some college students. When I offered him a chance to kill you he was happy to help me out." Ace said, I caught a glimpse of him touching my mother's face and he licked her chin, "You know I always preferred older women, so maybe I'll play with her as well." He said looking at where me and Kagami were fighting, and that sent a memory on my mind. "…I'll play with her now." He said to me when Miku was tied up like my mom today.

I was kneeling now but that memory gave me a boost. Kagami tried a straight left punch, and I caught it mid-flight, "Don't ever touch my family ever again." I said with anger in my voice, my jaw clenched, my teeth gridding, and my fist tightening on Kagami's, he was shock on the force I was exerting on his fist, he tried to yank it free but failed. "If you want to destroy me, try again next time because you are still a lot of leagues away from me." I stood up, looked at him directly and his eyes became the eyes of a cowering puppy. I punched him so hard that he destroyed the door where Nanasaki and OniHime was fighting, he crashed and I heard a cry. I heard footsteps climbing to the rooftop and I saw Nanasaki beaten up but still standing. "Hey! You interrupted my fight! I almost had her!" she yelled from the door. "Go help the other." I ordered, maybe there was something in my voice that made her stood straight and followed my order.

"I guess it's just us here." I said looking at Ace who was cowering behind my mother. "D-don't! Come a-any closer! O-or i—I'll shoot h-her!" he said pointing a gun at my mom's temple. I backed away, "Don't shoot her!" I yelled, I felt like a little kid who is being threatened by huge dogs. I saw myself when Ace stabbed my sister. I felt numb, and helpless. "Kneel down! And apologize!" I obliged

"I'm sorry.." I said my head touching the floor, and he walked towards me, he stepped on me. He kicked my head and my sides. I rolled on my back, he continued kicking me, and laughed "Hey! Is this the famous Black Demon!?" he laughed, "I just threatened you and you humiliated yourself!" he mocked, "How pitiful!" he shot my left shoulder, I cried in pain. Blood flowing out of the wound. My vision was blurred, I felt cold. "Hey the little demon has a boo-boo!" he laughed and shot my left leg and my right shoulder, I cried again, a blood churning cry escaped from my mouth, tears flowed down from my eyes. "A demon that cries?! Now that's the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" he laughed so hard he choked but he got his composure back. "This is getting boring. Let's hear your mother's screams shall we?" he said and walked toward my mom, the rain started to pour down, I muster up all my strength and grabbed his ankle, "D-don't h—hurt h—her…." I muttered with difficulty, my throat was dry, "Huh? You still have the strength to grab my ankle huh?" he kicked my face, and shot my hand, I cried once again but in the middle of my cry there was a shot, and another more blood churning cry came out. _MOM!_ I thought, "Music to my ears! Scream some mo-" I cut him out before he finished.

Adrenaline flowed through my body, I don't feel my wounds, I have the strength to get up, I walked to him, he got up, "St- stand b—back! Or i- I'll kill y—you!" he shot his gun, my arms, shoulder legs and the side of my stomach, I flinched but I kept on walking to him. "I told you never to hurt my family…." I breathed my voice has pain, "But you didn't listened." He kept on shooting me, he's aim was off. I was walking and he ran out of bullets, he threw his gun to me but that didn't hurt, he was now crying and muttering, "De-demon…. De-mon.. DEMON!" he yelled. I ignored the agonizing pain and charged to him, and I put all of my strength on my fist, ignored the pain that courses through my system, and punched him hard and sent him off the rooftop, he cried out but for a minute he stopped.

I walked to my mother, half limping, okay I'll stop trying to be cool, I stumbled thrice but I made to her, I loosened the ropes, and she fall to me, I cradled her head on my lap, she was breathing heavily, "Mom, I've rescued you this time.." I coughed, I covered my mouth, and saw blood, I smiled. "So this is how I'm going to die huh?" tears dropped from my eyes to my mother's face, blood and tears covered her cheeks. "Sorry mom, sorry Nanasaki. You both said that I should stop putting others before me but I failed to do that." I grinned, "I love you mom, Miku, and Aiku, and for the others, Thanks." I said my last words as I closed my eyes. I died smiling with the last thought that I helped, and saved everyone but me.


End file.
